


doritos are satan

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Deliberate Badfic, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Toxicity, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because fifteen is still underage, and dubious consent is still not full consent</p>
            </blockquote>





	doritos are satan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pounded in the Butt by a Satanic Dorito](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142286) by [Thor_The_PopTart_Slut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thor_The_PopTart_Slut/pseuds/Thor_The_PopTart_Slut). 



_pound_

His ass burns his eyes sting his heart races _hurts hurts hurts_ he can't say no his body betrays him

_thrust, anger, fondle_

this is _wrong wrong wrong_ he never said yes he isn't thinking clearly

_know you want me, so hard, take it, take it_

never a moment's peace, always following him, bothering him, harassing him, _why does his body react with arousal_ this isn't healthy

_trapped_

a flood of burning essence inside him, he feels himself bleed

_you liked it_

He nods.

**Author's Note:**

> Bill/Dipper is NOT a healthy relationship even if he was aged up, and the original work only made him look fifteen! Bill manipulates Dipper, and takes away his ability consent! Therefore, it counts as rape in a sense.


End file.
